Hello
by Maruma-chan
Summary: ANGST, oneshot, and ANGST. did i mention ANGST? written to "Hello" by Evanescence. A character muses about a person who's been lost.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is not the fic I mentioned yesterday, that has been puttering around in my brain for a month. This one came to me yesterday evening, when I first listened to the CD the song is from. And it did not just 'putter' the way the other one is. It kicked me very, very hard. I still have the headache to prove it. I'm not kidding. It hurts to get kicked from inside your own head. I got kicked off my computer at 12:00 yesterday (my parents have a new rule: no more than 1 hour a day of computer) and I don't have time tonight to be making stuff up, but last night I wrote this, so here it is. Has NEone ever heard the song "Hello" by Evanescence? OMG IT IS THE MOST ANGSTY SONG EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!!! Also, it just BEGGED to be written to this character. I won't tell u who the character is, because I'll reveal that at the end of the fic (even though I think it's pretty obvious, to me NEwayz). However, it's not like 'Soon', that is, I am not attempting to surprise people when they find out who's POV it is. I just like it this way. It works well. I'm not sure how much older 'he' is than 'she', so please humour me. You can review and tell me how much older, but I'm not gonna change the fic, I'd lose all my reviews. Speaking of reviews, R&R ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HELLO  
  
A boy sat in one of the park swings, gazing out at the trees in every direction. The bell of Domino High School, where he was supposed to have been that day, rang, startling him out of his train of thought. He backed up in the swing, then took his feet off the ground. The swing rose in the air, then fell back down the other way, then rose again. It continued this cycle, faster and faster, until the boy's hair was whipping out behind him, and he was laughing in spite of the rain that battered his face. To the outsider, one who did not know the things that went through the boy's head, it would seem as if he didn't know. Any of his friends, had they been there at the time, would have thought he hadn't been told.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But he had been told. That's why he war here, and not at school. He needed to be alone. He needed to think things through. He needed to be free to talk to no one but his own mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tear leaked out from his eye, but he angrily wiped it away. He smiled, a forced, pained smile. He tried to tell himself that if he didn't believe it, if he turned around and went back, she'd be there, waiting for him to take her home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But he couldn't make himself believe it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another tear escaped. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't cry  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A car ran into a puddle beside the road, and the boy got drenched. Tears now coursed freely down his face as he looked up. Getting splashed had unlocked two things from deep inside his mind. One was a memory. He had gone with her to the carnival as a child. He was two years older than her, and she had been his responsibility. Just like now. She had wanted to go to the clown show, and he had wanted to go on the roller coaster. So he had left her at the show, thinking that she would be all right. But when he got back to the clown tent, she wasn't there. He had run around frantically, searching for her. Finally, he had stopped a passing woman and asked her if she had seen the girl. As he described her, a sad look had covered the woman's face. Without saying anything, she had pointed to an ambulance that had not been there before, then walked away.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He had only left her for 15 minutes! He and her family had stayed with her at the hospital all that night, and she recovered with only a few scars. He, on the other hand, had walked away with much more. He had to live for the rest of his life with the realization that she had counted on him, and trusted him. And he had let her down.  
  
The boy shook his head in disbelief and pain as the second thing broke loose from the cage that had previously held it in the lowest, most uncharted part of his mind. It was the realization that she was gone, that it wasn't all just a bad dream. It was real. She was gone. And he was still here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was all that was left of what had once been.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sighed as he stared out at the newly risen moon. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the stars.  
  
"I failed you again, little sis', just like that day at the carnival. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't get the money for the operation. I tried even harder when I learned it was cancer. But I couldn't try hard enough. And now you've paid for my failure. I don't know what I'll do without you. I'm all that's left of yesterday, now. I'm sorry, Serenity." With that, Joey turned and left the park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Request

I have written a new story called "Imaginary". Please go R&R it! Onegai!!! 


End file.
